


An Apple a Day

by zenkitty555



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Facials, Feels, M/M, Magic, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past stephen strange/karl mordo, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Team Strange, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Steve has had some trouble accepting the changes to his life in recent years. While trying to patch up his relationship with Tony, he finds he needs a little help from a certain doctor. A one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP that happened to have some plot to it… I started this a few months ago, and finished it to clear out my fic folder.

“We’re like awesome facial hair bros. I get him, he gets me, he’s dependable. Just because he doesn’t answer every one of our calls doesn’t mean he won’t show up when it matters,” Tony replied.

Steve leaned against the counter in the Avengers headquarter’s kitchen looking at Tony. 

“Look. I just don’t trust relying on the guy. He does what he likes, and he’s weird.”

“Strange,” Tony interjected.

“That’s the other thing. He goes around correcting everyone who doesn’t call him doctor. What kind of person does that? He’s clearly not practicing medicine at this point,” Steve complained.

“Yea, okay Cap.”

Steve crossed his arms. Although it had taken some time, effort, and an utter collapse of trust in the government, eventually Tony and him were able to patch things ups, at least on one front. It was a delicate process, and Steve was not going to the press the man for more. He understood his best friend killed his former lover’s parents. It was not an easy road to go back down again.

“Frankly, I don’t know why you’re getting so bent out of shape about this guy. It’s not like we’re asking him to join the Avengers.”

That would happen over Steve’s dead body. They didn’t need any lone wolves on their team, and that’s what Strange was. He was only loyal to himself. 

“Yet you continue to insist that he be present at many of our meetings, half of which he never shows up for. It’s like you’re chasing him.”

“I am inviting him to the Christmas party FYI,” Tony said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“What? Come on, Tony. You know that the rest of the team doesn’t like him either,” Steve protested.

That was  _ their _ Christmas party. Almost every year they had a get together, laughing and sharing stories throughout the year. It was one of the few times Steve didn’t feel like the most awkward human being in existence, the frozen man at a freak show. He was with family, but now Tony wanted to include this guy, who didn’t want to work with them half the time. 

“Uh, you mean you and Natasha don’t like him. Thor thinks he’s great, and I know for a fact that Bruce respects the guy. Wanda’s been learning a lot from him, too. He’s good for us to get to know.”

“Whatever. Invite him to your party or not, but I don’t like you involving him so much in our affairs.”

Tony snickered, “I see what’s going on here. You're jealous. You just don’t want him in my pants.”

Steve could feel his face turning red. It was not why he objected to his presence, and Tony knew that. He didn’t understand why Tony had to make everything into a joke and tease Steve unmercifully. It was a sore point, because no matter how much he teased Steve, he knew Steve wouldn’t tease him back as long as they were still patching things up.

“I don’t think Strange is that kind of person,” Steve replied.

“That’s cute. Despite the super straight vibe you may get from the man, I know for a fact that he will sleep with anyone with a pulse at least once. Actually normally just once. Back in the day his exploits among the upper echelons of New York were just as legendary as my own in Malibu,” Tony said, taking a sip of coffee.

Steve felt the color drain from his face. Even though he had no say in Tony’s sex life at this point, it made him feel uneasy to know that he could, theoretically, become connected to Strange in an intimate way. The air seemed thinner than before, and Steve’s heart raced with panic. The first few years of the Avengers’ Christmas party, Tony had been known to slip off with Pepper during the middle of it. The following years he often coaxed Steve into a bathroom, or a closet, or an empty office.

Tony put his cup down and picked up the tablet in front of him without batting an eyelash. Steve knew the topic was now closed.

\----

It was only one night, so Steve tried to suck it up. At least Strange wasn’t going to be on the team anytime soon. He could put up with the man for one night, even if he was obnoxiously fake with his charm. Steve hated watching that stupid smirk as Strange moved around the room making small talk with his friends. The way the guy glanced at Tony throughout the night made him uneasy. He looked like he was trying to plan something.

Sometimes Strange would move towards Steve, and Steve made sure to find someone more interesting at the other side of the room. That was until Tony cornered him.

“Cap, I was just talking about you with Stephen here. See, Cap and I were talking about you the other day, and Cap here thinks you’re not trustworthy enough. He thinks you’re too much of a lone wolf. His words, not mine.”

“How much did you have to drink?” Steve asked.

“He’s had a bit, but nothing to be too concerned about,” Strange replied.

Steve ignored him, instead looking at Tony and analyzing how drunk he was. He didn’t look too drunk.

“Maybe you should stop,” Steve said.

Tony looked irritated at Steve’s advice, but Steve didn’t pay attention to him. He was looking at Strange, because the man kept looking at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Strange was dressed nicely, not in the weird robes and cloak that they normally saw him. Tony and Strange had vaguely similar styles, but their countenances were quite different. Tony’s was warm and inviting, while Strange’s was distant and calculating. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure the doc would know if I got too ahead of myself.”

“I’m not your keeper, Tony.”

Steve bristled at his disinterested tone. Friends took care of friends. Tony seemed unfazed by the man’s frankness. Steve stepped back to excuse himself, but Tony grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

“Cap, play nice. I don’t want another fight like last time, because you know who would win in that fight.”

Steve’s heart stopped. It was not something they had talked about after their first apologies. The way Tony’s eyes met his, made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, as it seemed to unfurl their messy relationship in front of this near stranger. Anger, shame, hurt all rolled over him seemingly at the same time.

When Tony released his wrist, he left Steve and Strange to themselves. He didn’t seem angry or upset when he left. He only looked like his former friend Tony. 

“Maybe he’s had too much to drink,” Strange guessed.

“No, actually I think he’s pretty sober,” Steve said emptying his glass of water. 

Grey eyes met his blue ones, and they had a hint of pity in them. Although Steve tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face, he knew that his face showed all of his emotions after that exchange. Wanda came up to them.

“Steve. Are you feeling okay? You look pale,” She asked.

“Fine. You know the doctor right?” He asked.

She nodded, and Steve made his excuses, leaving the two of them behind. He headed down the stairs to take a moment to himself. It was like a punch to the gut. After he had tried so hard to balance things out, Tony seemed to make little effort to move past their argument. He leaned against the wall for a moment, thinking about whether to stay or go. Although he was with his friends, he didn’t feel like he was. 

The sound of footsteps snapped Steve out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Strange coming down the stairs.

“Doctor,” Steve said.

“Captain,” the doctor replied. 

There was a small moment of silence.

“Look, I have no idea what they hell is going on here, but if you have a problem with me, you should just speak your mind. I have no qualms with you or the rest of the Avengers. I don’t want to get in the middle with any of your problems with each other.”

“Look, Doctor.”

“Stephen,” the man insisted.

“I’m sure you're a good guy, but you’re not one of us. I just keep telling him he can’t count on you.”

“I agree. I have my own obligations, but I’m sure we will cross paths frequently as this world has now become more integrated in outside universes and dimensions than before. I am sworn to protect us from more mystical threats to the earth.”

Steve looked at the man standing across from him. He was intense and serious. Steve’s initial dislike seemed to slowly melt away into understanding. He nodded, contemplating the full implications of Stephen’s statement. 

“I hope we are good now?” Stephen asked.

“Yea, no problems on my end,” Steve said.

With that the doctor went back to the party, and Steve decided to go back to his rooms. 

The next morning, the doctor was at the breakfast table buttering his toast. It was early, so the only ones up were Peter, Wanda, Stephen, and himself. Steve shouldn’t have been surprised that Stephen was there, as it was clear that Tony had interest in the doctor, but it still stung, the ex meeting the replacement. It especially hurt since it seemed to be a superficial relationship, as if Tony were trying to get back at him. It would have been less painful if it were a stranger, or someone that Tony obviously wanted to date for an extended period of time. 

“Doctor,” Steve said.

“Captain,” Stephen replied.

“You two are like the most formal people I have ever seen in my life. You sound like my teachers,” Peter remarked.

They both smiled at the teenager. 

“I have never seen either of them act like anything but teachers. Sometimes they give advice a little too freely,” Wanda remarked.

“Only to worthy students,” Stephen smirked.

Wanda looked amused, and Steve couldn’t disagree. 

“Hey, can you teach me any cool magic stuff?” Peter asked.

“Sorry, I’m afraid I would be a poor teacher in that respect.”

Peter looked a little saddened by the response. 

“I’m sure he would if he could,” Steve added.

Peter gave Steve a smile. The kid had a lot of spirit, and was a great addition to the Avengers. He endeared himself to almost all that came in contact with him.

“Don’t you have class soon?” Steve asked.

“Oh crap,” Peter said scarfing down the rest of his breakfast. Since he became a college student, he had been testing his freedom from his Aunt by frequently staying at the Avenger’s headquarters. She thought he had a girlfriend, but in actuality he spent a lot of the time working in Tony’s lab. 

The rest of them sat in silence after Peter bolted from the room. Soon Wanda and Stephen left, leaving only Steve in the kitchen. Out of the corner his eye he saw a paper left on the counter near the toaster. He went over and looked at it.

_ Tuesday 9pm -Tony _

He knew it was a message for Stephen. Tony had probably already left for the day.

Steve dropped it in the trash can. 

\----

Steve tried to avoid the doctor's visits as much as possible. These days he also tried to avoid Tony as much as he could as well. It was strictly business after the Christmas party, as he preferred spending his time with Nat or Sam. It was times like these he really missed Bucky. 

However, he couldn't avoid the men forever, as they were often in the same spaces and had to deal with problems together. 

“Captain,” the doctor said.

“Is she okay?” Steve asked turning to Tony.

“Shaken, but it seems that because Wanda can't always control her magic, it saved her this time.”

Steve sighed. Hopefully this time Wanda wouldn’t feel guilty about losing control. The guy who attacked her also hopefully learned his lesson. 

“So where is he?” Steve asked.

“We don’t know. He opened a portal before anyone could stop him,” Stephen replied.

“So who is this guy, and what does he want?” Tony asked. 

“His name is Karl Mordo, and he’s been taking sorcerers’ magic abilities. He deems that there are too many magic users in the world and therefore many must be eliminated to create a balance.”

“But Wanda isn't a sorcerer,” Steve replied.

It was true, she wasn’t a sorcerer. She used magic, but she had no formal training, so why this guy would be interested in her was hard for Steve to understand.

“Wielding magic would be enough to him. She doesn’t have to be trained, and in fact that may make him more likely to attack her, as she doesn’t know the basic laws.”

“Oh so this guy's like a magical terrorist. Great,” Tony grumbled.

Stephen jumped to sit up on the counter, and picked up his cup of tea in his shaking hands. 

“He is upset that I broke the natural laws of time in order to save our world as we know it.”

He and Tony looked at Stephen for more explanation. 

“By tampering with time, I could have collapsed reality as we know it. It was foolish, but the alternative was to allow everything and everyone to suffer eternally in the dark dimension. Karl believed that natural law, the laws of time, were more important than stopping that. From there he decided that the less sorcerers there were, the less possibility of our laws being broken. Unfortunately he miscalculated with Ms.Maximoff, as the source of her powers are complex.”

Steve leaned back against the table. It sounded complex, and the doctor was choosing his words very carefully. 

“Sounds like he has a screw loose,” Tony replied. 

Stephen glared at him, a warning that Tony had crossed a line.

“The traumatic events of the day, along with his unbending nature, made it hard for him to process. My less strict interpretation of how to proceed was an added shock to him.”

There was sorrow in his voice, as he stared into his cup. A weak, sardonic smile crossed his face. Steve looked at him. The normally reserved man had cracks showing. Stephen looked tired and stressed by the situation. There were obviously a lot of emotions involved. This man was important to Stephen.

“So the guys a cracked egg?” Tony asked.

Stephen sighed.

“He is powerful, clever, well trained, and disciplined. He is logical, but misses many of the grey areas that we live in. There is nothing cracked about it.”

Tony obviously didn’t agree, but Steve understood what he was saying. 

“So were you two involved?” Tony asked.

It was an inappropriate question, but the way Stephen had described the man, it sounded like they were lovers.

“He was my mentor and friend, and I… I'm not going to talk about this with you.” Stephen stopped, the tone of his voice frank and firm. Steve shook his head at the scene. Tony obviously wanted to know more, but from the doctor's reaction, it was a very private matter. It seemed unlikely that he would talk about it, even if Steve had left the room. Tony was like an open book in some respects, and frequently overstepped his boundaries when asking questions. 

“I know what that feels like,” Tony replied.

Steve couldn't stand it anymore.

“Will you stop? Seriously Tony, pull your head out of your ass for one moment and realize that he’s trying to warn us about some serious threats. Not everything is about you and your ego. I have told you time and time again, I am sorry for my choices, but that's in the past now. We have to push forward for the greater good, and that means taking all this information and trying to protect one of us. Do you really want to see Wanda suffer because we couldn't communicate properly?” 

Tony looked surprised before his expression twisted into one of annoyance, but he was silent. 

“Wanda would probably safest if she were to come to the sanctum with me. Karl will come after her again, and at least there she will have my protection. If anyone knows Karl, it's myself.”

“So you can take care of this guy?” Tony asked. 

“I think so. You have to remember that I know Karl, but Karl also knows me. That is where the danger lies.”

It reflected a lot of the relationship Steve had with Tony, the only difference was that Tony never went around stealing people’s magic. Although they both had their own styles, they had worked together long and close enough to almost complete each other's sentences. The fact that they were at one time lovers added a whole other layer of complication and intimate knowledge to use against one another. Steve sighed. Here they were reliving the same situation. 

“Okay Doctor. If you think that’s the best way, who are we to argue. We obviously don’t have enough knowledge about this. Just keep us in the loop,” Steve said.

Tony looked surprised at Steve. Being that they had fought about trusting the doctor before, Tony probably assumed that Steve would object. 

“Well it’s really up to Ms. Maximoff, but I think that she won’t object,” Stephen said.

With that they dispersed. It seemed that this would be the new status quo for the Avengers, and Steve yearned for the earlier years, when things were more simple and less magical. 

\------

They had come to an understanding about working together, but Steve still harbored jealous feelings about Stephen Strange. He was not a bad man, although he was distant. It was more the fact that Tony seemed to become more and more interested in the man as days went by. Steve knew that he should move on, that Tony wasn’t going to return his feelings anymore, but Steve had a hard time accepting change. It may have been because he was frozen for 70 years, or because he just had an obsessive personality, he didn’t know the reason. He just knew that he had to keep those feelings in check. He wasn’t going to be a stalker, or jealous ex, so he tried to avoid both of them until he forgot. No matter how hard he tried to avoid them though, it was impossible as long as Tony and him were both in the Avengers’ headquarters. 

Eventually Steve caught them in the kitchen of all places. He saw the doctor first, as he had this habit of sitting on counters or tables. He was tall, and sitting on the table made him seem much taller when compared to Tony. He was bent forward entangled with Tony, his arms resting on the other man’s shoulders, his scarred hands hanging limply. It was emotionally hard for Steve to see, as he had been in the doctor's place before. He knew Tony's hands were probably gently stroking his sides, and his tongue sliding against Stephen's.

It was scandalous to see them like that where anyone could see them. He knew Tony like that kind of thing, but Steve would have never agreed to that kind of behavior.

“Captain,” the doctor said pulling away from Tony.

Tony turned to look at Steve, his mouth slightly reddened from their activities. 

“Sorry, I just wanted something to drink,” Steve said turning to go.

“Wait, wait a minute,” Tony called.

Steve's heart began to pound in his chest, as he turned back to face the pair.

“There’s something I need you to help me with, or rather help us with.”

Steve stopped. The whole situation was insanely awkward for him, and he just wanted to run away and lick his own wounds in private.

“What is it?”

His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Come here.”

Stephen watched him as he moved closer, and Tony stepped aside. The sorcerer’s clothing was haphazardly pulled apart, hanging loosely off his body. When he came close enough, Tony pulled him close and kissed him. Out of shock, Steve pulled away. “I don't understand. Why are you doing this?” 

Tony gave him that look that always seemed to go straight to his groin.

“I know you miss this, and I want both of you to make me come undone.”

Reaching out, Tony smoothed the fabric on his shoulders. He looked at Stephen, who shrugged in response. A smirk unfurled at the corners of his mouth as if to say, ‘It’s up to you’. Steve hesitated a moment. He had wanted Tony and him to go back so badly to what they were before. If he couldn’t have that, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to compromise. It wasn’t like the doctor wasn’t attractive in his own way. He swallowed  and met Tony’s eyes.

“A man of few words now,” Stephen teased. 

Tony smirked and pulled Steve close, his mouth pressing against Steve's. Moaning as Tony’s tongue met his own, Steve pushed him backwards into the gap Stephen's legs made. His legs clenched against the two of them, and Steve felt the doctor's arms snake around Tony, as if to support him. Steve pressed his knee between Tony’s legs, and Tony gasped in response, pulling apart. His head went back and his mouth claimed by Stephen.

Steve felt that his pants were too tight as he watched the two men kissing. His hand seem to have a mind of its own as it unfurled his cock from it’s confines. When it was just him and Tony, he would have never done such a thing, but with a third he didn’t feel so conservative.

“He’s like a teenager. Two, three times is no big deal. Unlike us two grandpas,” Tony teased.

“I'm not complaining,” Stephen replied. 

Stephen’s hand came up and stroked Steve’s cheek, before he inserted his thumb into Steve’s mouth. Tony’s eyes filled with lust as he watched Steve suckle the doctor's finger. Tony pushed backwards, obviously trying create friction for the other man's erection, prompting Steve to thrust his own against Tony clothes. Stephen and him kissed again as Steve watched through half lidded eyes. It was hard to focus on every sensation, then Tony’s hand came down to grasp his cock, and he tugged on it, occasionally giving a slight twist. It had been such a long time since Steve had physical contact with anyone, and it was over sooner than later, his semen decorating Tony’s pants. 

“You should clean up your mess,” Stephen lightly scolded.

Steve followed his suggestion, dropping to his knees, and his tongue moving across the coarse fabric. Tony gasped.

“I didn’t know he took commands so well when out of uniform,” Tony teased.

“You must lack imagination,” Stephen responded.

Steve looked up to see both of the men staring at him. He felt his face pink up, as he kept licking the fabric, creating a wet spot. 

“I think we should give him some more instructions in the bedroom. What do you think about that Steve? Would you like that?”

It was slightly humiliating, but a huge turn on. He nodded in response. Tucking himself back into his pants, he rose to his feet. It felt strange to be walking with the two other men down the corridor and to Tony’s rooms. Especially since his head filled with thoughts of what would happen when they got there. Tony and him had played some games when they were together, but nothing like this. The requests Tony came up were always so gentle, but with Stephen, he couldn’t tell what kind of things they would be doing. It was exciting.

Then they were in Tony’s room, the biggest one, but also the most minimalistic. Steve looked at Tony and then Stephen. Stephen reached out, but stopped before touching Steve.

“May I?” He asked.

Steve nodded, and Stephen brought his hands to the bottom edge of Steve’s shirt, slowly removing it. His eyes roamed over Steve’s torso before finally meeting Steve’s gaze. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around him, undoing his pants once again. He nudged Steve to step out of them. He was nearly naked, while the two other men had all of their clothes.

“So what do you want to do with him?” Tony asked.

Stephen seemed to think on it, tilting his head and staring. Steve felt his face growing redder the longer he stared. He took his hand and brought it up to Steve’s face cupping his chin.

“He does have a nice mouth, the shape is well balanced and looks soft. How would you like that Captain? You could have one of us at each end. Who would you prefer to take your mouth?”

“You’re going to give him a choice?”

“I like to negotiate with my partners Tony. It gives them a sense of power. You could take some notes if you wish.” 

Steve swallowed. 

“Or were you asking because you want to have us both?” Stephen asked Tony.

Although Steve couldn’t see Tony, he knew that the man must be looking at Stephen with those intense eyes, and Steve could feel the man’s erection growing as he pressed into Steve. Steve moaned. Stephen started to undo his own clothes.

“Undress him,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear.

Gently and slowly he reached out to run his fingers over the man’s heavy fabric. The deep royal azure color contrasting nicely under his skin. His fingers slid under the hooks of the fabric, revealing another layer underneath. Stephen helped him to speed up the process, removing other elements to his clothing.

“Absolutely irritating isn’t it?” Tony remarked.

He felt Tony pull away, probably ridding himself of his own clothes. Steve had never been so nervous, excited, and overwhelmed with lust in his life. He was hard to think beyond the carnal neediness that filled his mind. 

Steve groaned as he felt Tony’s erection slide along his backside. He felt Tony’s face rest on his shoulder, and Stephen came in closer, giving Tony a kiss. The sounds coming from the two of them were dirty and delectable as they were right next to his ear. It even felt a little torturous. 

Then they were all just a tangle of limbs, pressed against one another. Although Steve wasn’t quite at the same point the other two men were, he felt that fire start to build within himself again. 

“Are you sure you want to be in the middle?” Stephen teased. 

His mouth was red, and he looked at Steve as if he wanted to eat him up. 

“Having second thoughts?” Tony asked.

“No! I like where I am,” Steve protested.

Tony laughed. 

Stephen guided Steve over to the bed, sitting him down. Tony and him stood side by side, looking at Steve and obviously aroused. 

“You never said who you wanted to take your mouth,” Stephen remarked.

He looked between the two, and to be honest, he didn’t know who he wanted. Tony was familiar, but there was something about the way the doctor touched him earlier. Steve felt that he would be more encouraging and less likely to get lost in a moment. 

“Stephen,” Steve finally said.

“Stephen what?” The doctor asked.

“I want you to take my mouth.”

Tony smirked, he liked when Steve described what he wanted. It wasn't an easy task for him. It was an unfamiliar feeling. 

Stephen positioned himself on the bed, his longs legs spread out to the sides of Steve. He was a bit thinner than Tony, but he was fit and pleasing to look at. Tony looked at both of them.

“Well what are you waiting for soldier?” Tony teased.

Steve slowly twisted over and he felt Tony’s hand come to rest on his backside as he focused on Stephen’s cock. Steve wrapped his hand around it, feeling embarrassed and aroused by the other man’s eyes constantly watching him. As he put the head of the cock into his mouth, he felt Tony’s hand move downward over his behind. 

He moaned as he took more in his mouth, his tongue pressed against the underside.

“I told you, he’s like a teenager,” Tony teased, his hand wrapping around Steve’s cock.

“His mouth is quite good, I can see why you wanted to do this.”

Stephen’s fingers intertwined in Steve’s hair, but they didn't grasp or pull, just slightly rested there, rubbing slightly. It was gentle, almost like he was being petted.

It had a been a while, and Steve focused on his task at hand. He wanted to please his partners, and draw praise from their lips. Focusing on keeping a steady rhythm, he barely notice when Tony’s hand disappeared from his body, but he did notice when a slick finger pressed against his entrance. He stopped sucking Stephen’s cock for a moment as Tony pressed into him, concentrating on relaxing into the sensation. He groaned and then felt Stephen grab his face and move it, making their eyes meet each other.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you start?” He asked.

Steve nodded, pulling away from him, bringing his mouth back to continue its previous administrations. 

Eventually Tony added another finger, stretching him just enough so that when Tony fucked him he would feel it the next morning. Steve was now moaning and groaning at frequent intervals, and Stephen was guiding his head to the pace and angle that he wanted. Steve was a quick study, and liked the feeling of his hair being tugged Ever so gently.

When Tony pushed into him, he stopped, getting used to the situation. Tears formed at the side of his eyes from all of the physical sensations assaulting him. It was amazing how different it felt with two people than it did with one. Any trepidation or embarrassment he felt melted away into need. 

“Ah, I forgot how good this is. You haven’t been with anyone else since our last time have you?” Tony asked.

“He can’t answer you when he has my cock so far down his throat, but probably not. He’s so rigid with his moral code, very noble. I’m surprised you were even able to get him to agree to this,” Stephen remarked.

Steve groaned in response. He always liked Tony talking dirty. 

“He really likes it if you pull his hair,” Tony added.

“I’ve figured that out.”

“And if you come on his face.”

Steve made a noise of agreement. Tony’s pace changing and angling himself to hit Steve’s prostate. Steve couldn’t take much more of either of them.

“Should we? I don’t find that to be a bad idea,” Stephen asked.

“How about it Steve? Do you want the good doc to come over your face? Decorate your cheeks and mouth?” He asked.

Despite his mouth being filled, he managed to vocalize his agreement. Stephen pulled his hair to indicate he was almost there. Steve whined as Tony pulled out and then Stephen nudged him to turn onto his back. Tony repositioned him and entered him again while Stephen straddled his chest area, taking himself in hand. Steve watched, eyes half open as Stephen’s head tilted back, closing his eyes right before he came over Steve’s face. Tony continued to fuck him without restraint, and he felt his tears mix with some semen that was dripping down his face. Stephen had gotten off of his chest and he watched Tony. He heard Tony’s low growl right before he came, and Stephen wrapped his hand around Steve, drawing his orgasm from him. 

It took a while to recover from the two of them. Steve was grateful for Tony’s gentle touches as he cleaned Steve up, licking away the mess from Steve’s face before taking a cloth to it. It was the dirtiest, more erotic thing that he had ever done in his life. Not only was he a mess physically, but he felt overly stimulated emotionally. He quickly fell off to sleep.

When Steve woke, he was in Tony’s bed with Stephen, but Tony was nowhere to be found. It was dark, and he was cold. Sitting at the side of the bed, he began to put on his clothes, readying to head back to his room. He felt a hand touch his side.

“What you’re doing is not healthy.”

Steve looked back at the doctor, his figure splayed out and entangled in the sheets. 

“And what you’re doing is?” 

“I’m not deceiving myself. I know exactly where I stand in my relationships with others. You’re not a dumb man. You know that he only used you tonight, and tomorrow it will just go back to the way it was. Tony can’t forgive you, and although he will try to work past whatever this is between you two, the trust is gone.”

Steve hung his head. He knew that. It wasn’t a secret, but he still felt hurt and angry about the way Stephen was talking to him.

“So you just followed him when using me?” 

“Yes and no. Sometimes we need to be hurt in order to learn from our mistakes and truly resolve ourself from our feelings.”

Steve didn't really need all the philosophizing. 

“You’re also sorely mistaken if you think I am a pure person. I may try to do good in the world, but I am very selfish in my private life.” 

Steve knew that by now. 

“Maybe that's why you two work well,” Steve replied.

Stephen laughed slightly. 

“Maybe. My advice is to forget about Tony. Take it or leave it, it's all the same to me.”

Steve finished dressing and grabbed his shoes. He left the room thinking about the conversation he just had. Sometime the doctor really rubbed him the wrong way. There was this arrogance and false wisdom about him. At times he seemed friendly and like someone Steve wanted to know, but then he did things like this. Steve headed back to his rooms to shower and try to forget about the night. He was starting to believe that this night was the biggest mistake he had made in his life. 

\----

When they found Stephen, he was crumpled over a body. Tears came down his face quietly. 

“Is he dead?” Tony asked.

He looked dead, his robes were covered in blood, and his face had an ash tone to it. However on closer examination, he could see the man was breathing, and that the cuts in the clothing revealed that had no wounds on his flesh. He had seen the doctor heal others before, and he must have done the same here. 

“No, not dead. He’s only unconscious, but I’m afraid I don’t know where to move him. It’s not like we have jails or things to hold him.”

Tony looked at Steve. They knew of a place to put him. 

“Is Wanda okay?” Steve asked.

“Yes. She’s in the library. She’s a bit upset.”

Steve left the room to go find the library. Whatever happened must have been traumatic for Wanda too. He knew that Tony would take care of the doctor, and the other sorcerer. He was probably on the phone right now arranging for the transport to The Raft. Thankfully Tony would also take care of any other emotional needs the doctor might have. He felt a bit more at ease since they had their encounter a few weeks before. It was easier to accept that Tony had moved on, and at least Steve knew he was focused on someone good and trustworthy, albeit a little too blunt.

When he found the library, Wanda was in a corner, curled into a ball. Steve went over to her, and put his hand on her back. She looked up at him, her face red from crying. 

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“He tried to take my power from me, and then the doctor and him,” She stopped a moment, “They exchanged words, and it was over before it started. I don’t remember much. I just remember waking up with his blood on my hands. The doctor said it was not my fault, but I could tell. It wasn’t him.”

“He’s not dead,” Steve reassured her. 

“I don’t remember. I never had that happen before.”

“When everything is finished, I’m sure that the doctor will explain everything. I’m just sorry that I can’t help you myself.”

She seemed to take some comfort in those words. He realizes how scary it must have been for her, as he had seen it countless times in his past. Sometimes the not knowing was worse than knowing. He had seen Bucky struggle with the same thing. He sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

After some time had passed, Tony and the Doctor came in. 

“It’s finished,” Tony said.

Steve looked at him confused.

“Portals,” Tony added.

They sat down opposite where Steve and Wanda were. Both of them looked older than their actual years. He noticed Tony put his hand on the other man’s knee. 

“What happened?” Wanda asked.

Stephen looked at her, his expression dark. He chewed on his bottom lip, as he considered his words. It seemed like it was a delicate situation. He shook his head.

“I don’t know. It has to do with your chaos magic.”

“Why can’t I remember?” She asked.

He was quiet and shrugged.

“Trauma,” He replied.

“You should go rest Wanda. It’s okay if she stays here a little long, right doctor?” Steve asked.

“As long as you want Wanda,” Stephen responded.

She nodded, leaving the room. Steve had half the mind to follow her to make sure she settled in okay, but he really wanted to know what had happened from the doctor, so he stayed back.

“Trauma?” Steven questioned.

“Wanda has abilities that warp the perception of reality. Tony has told me about his encounter with her powers, and well when we faced Karl, he managed to reflect some of that back onto her. Unfortunately it was also his downfall, as she wound up reliving some very dark days. I don’t really know what memory it was…”

If Wanda didn’t remember, they would have no clue. She had lived through a lot in her short life, and must have seen horrors they couldn't have comprehended. 

Steve stood up, as he wished to go talk to Wanda some more. He turned to the pair before he left the room.

“Thanks Doctor. For what it’s worth, I’m glad we’ve got someone like you in our corner,” Steve said. 

He nodded, and the doctor returned the nod. Tony looked surprised at Steve. 

As Steve shut the door to the room behind him, he caught a glimpse of Tony leaning in to kiss Stephen, and for the first time in a long time, he felt nothing but well wishes for his friend. 


End file.
